Yugioh: Chaos Sorceress
by Mr.Gold675
Summary: i don't own Yugioh Konami Does. Also this is a story as sequel to my other fic Yugioh: Fortune Lady Fusion. Please follow if you enjoyed the chapter, comment if you have errors to correct.


**First off this is ongoing to a previous fic that I've done called Fortune Lady Fusion. To learn more about that go to **** s/11065632/1/Yugioh-Fortune-Lady-Fusion ****I don't own yugioh. Konami is its owner.**

Galiant landed flat on his face on top of the brown, crusted dirt of the Earth. He looked up for a second eyes wavering just a little. In front of him from a blurry image distorted by the faintness of his mind, the droopiness of his eyelids, and the distortion of colors as his eyes were fixing the images lade out before him.

"Where did I end up," Galiant asked himself while lifting himself up sitting in an upright position. Just as his vision finally allowed him to see past his small pointed nose Galiants brown eyes opened in amazement as he saw large meadows, great valleys covered in the greenest grass, and a lake that had rainbows reflecting off of it and a thick mist that hovered over it. "Where the heck am I," Galiant dumbfound asked out loud.

Galiant reached in his pocket and pulled out his deck. The cards were blank. "This is obviously a trick performed by my father," Galiant thought to himself.

"Can I help you," a female centaur asked roughly as she walked up to him in a menacing manner. Her hair was blond locks combing down the back of her neck with large bangs that came off her forehead.

"I have no idea where I am," Galiant replied out loud and foolishly as he jumped to his feet and ran from the centaur. The centaur chased after him and a crossbow bolt flung past his neck. Galiant shook in fear and coward on the ground while covering his head hoping the Centaur would leave him be.

"I wouldn't miss if I wasn't more curious about how you came to my families territory more than giving into my instinct to cleave your head off your shoulders," the centaur demanded as she raised a battle axe off handed.

"My name is Galiant and I don't mean to be trespassing," he whimpered back. "I'm out of my element," he added.

"Ahaha," the centaur laughed at him. "So you're not here to rob or kill my kin?"

"No, I don't want to kill anyone," Galiant replied in horror.

"Would you if you had no choice," the centaur asked.

Galiant thought a quick second and hated himself for answering this way, "I don't know how to answer that."

"You will when given the opportunity," she laughed as she held a hand out to him.

"You're not going to kill me," he asked.

"I've been a mother for twenty years," she replied. "If you would have stayed put on my territory, then I would see you to a gruesome end."

"Why chase me down and interrogate me then," Galiant asked though he had re-obtained his composure.

"I don't know who you are or what your goals are," she replied. "You could be here for a number of reasons. I simply needed answers about you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to trespass," Galiant replied slightly humiliated with the way he was acting.

"I understand child," she laughed off.

"I'm not a child, I'm eighteen," Galiant retorted as a little bit of his pride returned to him.

"Your actions speak otherwise," she continued to laugh. "My people are technically adults at age eleven, but we still acted like children."

Just then another centaur galloped over with a scouting helmet on. The helmet was green to blend in with the woods, but it had a flashlight on its center. It also looked like it was made of metal of some sort.

"What are you doing here human," the centaur male asked roughly.

"Oh relax Horun I already interrogated him," the female Centaur exclaimed.

"I'm here strictly to see you come home safely miss," Horun replied not taking his fierce gaze off of Galiant.

"Isn't that kind of sexist," Galiant asked.

"Not at all, it is my job to insure the safety of our people," Horun declared.

"Yes, but your talking to a huntress," the female centaur argued.

"I would speak this way to the chief or his wife if it insure the safety of our kin," Horun chimed in not giving ground for argument.

"I wish to take the boy with us back to our village," the female centaur said.

"Well we're certainly not leaving him here are we? He might be a scout or a spy sent to destroy our people," Horun agreed.

"I have no other choice then," Galiant thought. "I can't outrun them and I can't make it on my own."

The two centaur took Galiant back to the village where the centaur celebrated some sort of ceremony. Galiant is allowed to enjoy the festivities because he was both unarmed and complied with his capture.

"What is going on," Galiant asked.

"Our people are celebrating our gathering of food and our past victories in battle," the female centaur explained.

"I feel kind of dumb not asking this before, but what is your name," Galiant asked her.

"My name is Elise child," she replied.

"So what was your last famous battle," Galiant asked.

"Oh nothing famous or new," Elise replied.

"Well what," Galiant pressed.

"The great machines decided they wanted our territory to further cause against the Spellcasters of Ailendel so they tried to take our forces down," she answered.

"You beat them," Galiant asked.

"Oh don't be so surprised," she answered. "besides our cunning form, our natural instincts, and our superior strength we have two advantages neither side has."

"What advantages," Galiant asked with curiosity that put him on the edge of his seat.

"We use both science and magic to defend our fronts," she answered. "It doesn't matter how powerful the machines or the spellcasters are. They're easily the most narrow minded beings of creation."

"What other advantage do you have," Galiant asked.

"We have allies in our woods," she replied happily. "They may discriminate and only support themselves but we choose to be a bit more open minded."

"Didn't you say you were a mother," Galiant asked.

"Yes, they prove to be valiant in their tasks. My three beautiful children make me proud," she answered.

"Where are they," Galiant asked.

"Arumo is just turning eleven so he's looking for potential mates over there," she said pointing to the middle of the camp where centaur are dancing and chating away. "He'll do well, he's the strongest male my family has ever produced and the women here are only asking for half as strong."

"What about your other two," Galiant asked.

"My daughter Hadila is at her job helping Nobles mine for mysterious gems that have recently peaked the interest of Our Noble King Aether," Elise answered.

"It must be hard to know one of your children is at dangerous mines," Galiant said sympathetically.

"Yes," was all she answered. She staired blankly at the fire recalling her daughter. She talked to Galiant about the fun her daughter has had and how much safer she would be as a hunter. Galinat and Elise laughed with each other when discussing Hadila's first words and her first crush. "She does come home with more scars then I would like," Elise said grimly. "Just the other day she had fought a Crystal Beast and tore it to pieces with her spear."

"I can't imagine how impressive that is," Galiant said in amazement.

"It's not impressive," Elise replied. "It's purely reckless battling those creatures."

"What about your last kid," Galiant asked.

"My first born is a scout for the Noble Knight of the Kingdom," Elise answered with a grave expression. "If he isn't dead yet he will be."

"Why's that," Galiant said looking thoughtful toward Elise's expression.

"The Noble Knights battle Dragon's and Demons," Elise answered as she clenched on the pelt over her stomach that lined up just beneath her breasts. She grasped a hand full of her fur and clenched hard while fighting back tears.

Galiant placed his hand on her shoulder. I will prey for your son's safety," Galiant said with enthusiasm.

"The shine ball told me you were my destined hero," Elise said quietly to him. "You might not have the strength I was hoping for but you're compassion will drive me to protect you to the end."

"What," Galiant asked.

"You and I are destined to defeat the six emperor's of great war," Elise answered. "It can go south if we fail so I won't fail you."

"wait what are you talking about" Galiant asked confused.

"I never heard of it until it introduced itself to me," Elise said. "The Shine Ball said that it was a representation of our destiny. I am to be your guide throughout this world."

"But you're not seriously planning to leave your home are you," Galiant asked.

"I've already decided," Elise answered. Her form faded away and Galiant's pocket glowed.

"What the," Galiant exclaimed out loud causing some of the centaurs to look over at him.

He pulled his deck out of his pocket and four cards were illuminated. The light gradually disappeared and the four cards took on there own images.

**Elise the Centaur ****Huntress**

Elise was a level five normal monster with 1700 atk and 1600 def. She is also an Earth attribute Beast-Warrior.

her description reads, _A powerful hunter, a proud mother, and a revered daughter. Elise the Centaur Huntress is always ready for a good fight. When she has her equipment she is one of the Strongest Warriors of All Time. _

Three equips had also appeared. They are Elise's Battle axe, Elise's Crossbow, and Elise's Great Spear.

**Elise's Battle Axe**

When this card is equipped to Elise the Centaur Huntress she gets the following effect. Whenever equipped monster battle another monster in attack mode destroy the monster it is battling before damage calculation. The equipped monster can then make a second attack in a row.

**Elise's Crossbow**

When Elise the Centaur Huntress is equipped with this card she gets the following effect. During your Stand by phase choose one of these effects to occur.

\- Target a face down spell/trap card, activate it. If the card misses timing then send it to the grave.

\- Deal 200 damage to your opponent's life points.

**Elise's Great Spear**

When Elise the Centaur Huntress is equipped with this card the following effect activates. Tribute this card and destroy one monster your opponent controls. Then do damage to your opponent equal to Elise the Centaur Hunter's Original attack.

"What have you done to Elise," Horun shouted. Centaurs started to pull out their swords and axe's.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happened," Galiant said in shock while backing away from them.

"Horun, it is as my mother decided," Elise's son Arumo shouted as he galloped to Galiant's aid.

"I told her not to listen to that fairy," Horun shouted back in anger.

"Then why bring me here," Galiant shouted at him.

"I was observing your moves," Horun replied angrily.

"Elise appears to have decided without your permission,"one of the centaurs chimed in angrily. "Galiant, I am the chief of this village and I have been told a small portion of what is to come. When you are fully prepared evil will fall to your hands. But before then it will try to end you and our beloved Elise. I will allow you my kin to aid you on your journey. You need only select our warriors or maidens. Apparently any of us can be of use to you is what the Shine ball told me.

"When were you guys going to fill me in," Galiant asked practically hyperventilating.

"Elise was the one who was sent to you. I am offering you tools to carry on your journey. I'm now certain you know less than I do about your potential for greatness. Perhaps the choice of ruler of all realms will belong to you," the chief answered.

"Dude, that is not helping," Galiant shouted.

"Get on with your selection and get out," Horus demanded.

Just the a sense of vengeance poured into Galiants mind. "I choose you, so what do you say to that," Galiant replied with a smirk of hate.

Horus gave an annoyed look and vanished into his deck. It was then as clear as day the Cards name appeared.

**Horus Rescue Centaur**

level 3 monster. 1200 atk 800 def. When this monster attacks search your library or banish pile for a Centaur Monster and put it in hand. When this monster defends return it and (if any) another Centaur monster you control to hand.

"We are all humbly prepared to aid and die for you," the Centaur chief said.

"Really," Galiant asked. "You're all willing to bet your lives on this destiny?"

"Yes," a female centaur said in the background. Galiant pointed toward her and she vanished.

**Ketha Medicinal Centaur**

Level 4 atk 1500 and defense 1800. when this monster is summoned to the field gain 800 life points. If this monster is targeted for an attack and you control another centaur change the attack to that centaur instead. Your choice if more than one.

"Arumo, I'm aware you might be the strongest of the Centaur," Galiant said.

None of the other centaurs even raised an eyebrow to this. They all seemed to agree. Arumo looked at one of the Centaur female and waved her to him.

"She is the strongest," he replied firmly.

The centaurs all looked at him like he was silly. Galiant was also baffled by this. He understood that men and women could be stronger than one another but she was tiny compared to the others. She was four feet tall, and she look feeble.

"Are you sure," Galiant asked.

"Yes," he replied.

Galiant raised his hand at her and she too vanished.

**Elsa The Ever-growing Centaur**

Unlike the other Centaur she was not earth attribute but dark. Her atk was 900 and her def was 700. She is also a level 2 monster. Her effect reads, when this monster is destroyed by battle while in attack position don't send it to the grave, instead increase her attack by 400 and level by 1, difference in damage is still applied to your life points.

"It is apparent to me that even though I could trample over her she would get back up and attack me even harder," Arumo said.

Galiant looked his four monsters and three spells over. "I need a draw engine to get the equips when i need them."

"I don't know what that is," the chief said.

"I think this world depends on me dueling other players. I'm not sure if this is the case though," Galiant said.

"do you require more Centaurs," the chief asked.

"Don't take any more," Elise said in his mind.

"Why not, I could use a consistent deck," Galiant thought back.

"I came with you to protect my people. I am not on board with you taking all of their resources," Elise answered. "Find another way to complete your thin tomes."

"Fine," Galiant said. "I have all I need. Keep the rest of your warriors to protect your people."

The chief nodded and Galliant left the village. Before he left he was given a sack to sleep in, a sack of food to eat, a full waterskin for drink, and a custom dagger that glowed purple. When he put this into his deck it read as followed.

**Centaur's Dagger**

Equipped "Centuar" Monster gets a 600 bonus to attack. When this card is banished from anywhere draw a card.

Galiant smiled at his spells. "I need a group of monsters that can run you."


End file.
